This invention relates to microwave ovens in general and more specifically to the doors for such ovens. It particularly concerns itself with mounting arrangements for microwave oven doors.
Because of the nature of microwave radiation and the requirement to confine such energy to a cooking space, several kinds of microwave oven doors have been suggested in the art. Several of these have been cumbersome, heavy and unattractive. More recently lighter and more stylish doors have been developed using techniques as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,859 issued to Eldon J. Klemp and Vernon E. Cassibo and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That patent teaches a technique for making a glass-screen laminate which is mounted in a frame to form a door.
It has been found that doors of the aforesaid frame mounted laminate variety exhibit certain undesirable characteristics. For example, the glass-metal screen laminate is heavy relative to the mounting frame. Because the weight is cantilevered from the hinge side, the frame may in time sag, raising the possibility of a less effective microwave seal, or may eventually break from the stress of repeated use.
It has been recognized in the present invention that the glass-screen laminate is itself best suited to bear the stress placed on a cantilevered door, more so than the frame. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a door construction and mounting means that utilizes the glass laminate, rather than the frame around the door, as the primary structural member.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious as the specification proceeds.